


[黑白魔]点文-温泉

by timelesssea



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Hot Springs & Onsen, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-19
Updated: 2020-12-19
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:15:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28173789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timelesssea/pseuds/timelesssea
Summary: ·偶尔掉落的我赚了亲妈亏了的点文，谢谢@paragranum·温泉play·黑白魔，双男精·冬天就该来点热的甜的
Relationships: Black Mage | BLM Characters/White Mage | WHM Characters (Final Fantasy XIV)
Kudos: 5





	[黑白魔]点文-温泉

殷勤的店员把钥匙和木牌递给黑魔，附赠一句：“二位请慢慢享受。”白魔替径自走在前的恋人点点头，追上黑魔问：“这样就行了吧？”

“嗯。”黑魔把木牌插进隔间门口的凹槽，木牌上写了几个龙飞凤舞的东方文字，大约是最近来黄金港的外人多了，角落又用艾欧泽亚文字补刻了一行“使用中”，“把这个插在门上就行了。”

“不过，东方的居民还真会享受啊。”白魔跟在黑魔身后，随口说道，“艾欧泽亚只有混用的温泉吧，拉诺西亚的石绿湖就是有名的疗养地……伊修加德附近好像也有温泉，不过那太冷了。”东方风情的木制隔间离点着小小的暖炉，更衣时不至于冷。黑魔一边解咒袍的纽扣一边回答：“冰天雪地里泡温泉还是算了吧……好在黄金港的冬天不怎么下雪。”

“嗯，这几天天气都不错。”话间两人已经脱完衣服，各自叠好搁在篮子里。虽然是冬季，旅行着装也比冒险时的行头轻便不少。白魔最后看了一眼，确定衣物整齐放好，戒指就在篮子旁边，两个依偎在一起的银圈令他在心底露出笑容。这次他走在前面，颇为期待地把手放在纸门上。

拉开门，眼前豁然开朗。但两人来不及欣赏高处的景致，先是一句：“好冷……”

热腾腾的浴池里扑出来的水汽裹在身上，倒比干燥时更冷。白魔打开墙边的淋浴，让温热的水冲过全身，冷气也顺着脊背一路流到感官之外。浴室有两个淋浴器，洗浴用品却只有一套，放在两人之间。白魔微睁着眼，又不想水流进眼睛又想看清，黑魔见状把皂液递过去，白魔嗯了一声，算是感谢。

黑魔洗得快些，先一步坐进浴池里，在白魔准备跨进来时提醒道：“有点烫。”

温泉水没过一条小腿，比想象中热，但不是难以忍受的烫，稍过一秒便可以适应。白魔小心地试探着有些滑的池底，坐到黑魔旁边。泉水浸到肩膀，恰到好处的热把肌肉深处的酸胀和寒意一并泡发，悠悠地消散，令人不禁发出舒服的叹息。

温泉虽不对着海，却也能从高处将黄金港的景色尽收眼底。冬日的太阳下得早，视线的尽头已是一片浅淡的，仿佛下一秒就会消失的粉色晚霞。远山是一团烟似的青蓝。寒冷里自然的色彩克制地褪去，水汽里只留一层雾蒙蒙的金色裹着城市。但黄金港一年四季总是座浓墨重彩的城市，逐渐亮起的灯光给萧瑟的冬景添了烟火气，倒像是尘世与仙境毗邻。

白魔往下缩了缩，让锁骨也浸进水里。温暖的水汽扑在他睫毛上，他侧过头，黑魔正安静地看着他。没了帽子的遮掩，他能清楚地看见精灵族深邃而干净的脸。他的眼睛比远山更蓝一些，白魔没来由地想，很想伸手摸一摸那好看的蓝色。他抬起手，轻轻抚摸黑魔的眼下，露在外面的面孔比手更冷些，随着眼睛的眨动，睫毛就若有若无地擦到指腹。黑魔的表情没什么变化，好像早料到了，或者说习惯了他的亲密。

见白魔摸够了，黑魔握住他的手腕，顺势倾下来吻他。温泉水有矿物质淡淡的咸味。这个吻从嘴唇游移到肩头，白魔湿透的头发乖顺地贴在颈侧，微凉的湿润蹭在黑魔唇峰上。

亲吻的位置很快变得暗示起来。白魔的手指插进黑魔发间，想推开对方在胸前的厮磨：“这种地方可不是拿来……”

“别人一定也在这里做过。”黑魔支起身，在他耳边说。白魔想反驳这句歪理，一时又想不出话来，黑魔说话间湿润的吐息就落在他耳畔，那是比周遭温暖的水汽更凉一些的，暧昧的温度。白魔脸上一热，终究默许了黑魔越界的动作——没人看见的话，就当是偶尔的放肆……

最后他攀在黑魔身上，一腿撑在池底，一腿屈在台阶上，让黑魔用手指扩张他的后穴。得逞的人甚至做得游刃有余，不时用空余的手掬一把水浇在他赤裸的脊背上。泉水鲜明的热度像多头的蛇，自他肩头散开，爬过背后，最后消失在大腿某处，抑或犹疑地聚在腰窝里，又因承载者突然的颤抖而滑落。

一墙之隔忽然传来木盆掉在地上的声音，随后是母亲无奈的斥责和孩子们嘻嘻哈哈的笑声。白魔整个人一颤，黑魔一看他的眼神便知他退却的想法，手上的动作放轻了些：“放心，不会听见的。”

“这又不是你能控制的……”白魔一句话没说完，被触到某个酸软的点，只能伏在黑魔身上消化这绵长的快感，没说出口的字就化成断续的，隐忍的喘息。对彼此的身体实在太过熟悉，这一下不至于让他叫出声，却也妥帖地照顾到了所有敏感的神经，他的精力就不的不花在控制呼吸上，大腿打着颤，几乎骑到黑魔腿上。

隔壁的声音是停下了，但白魔知道那一家人一定还在享受温泉，那就随时有可能被发现……他紧张的表情引得黑魔一阵低笑，安抚地摸摸他的脸。白魔气恼了一瞬，又因后穴的刺激而迅速坍塌成极力克制的表情。白魔咬着唇，几声只有两人听得见的微弱呻吟仍从喉间溢出，憋得久了，被欲望和温度熏红的唇就不得不张开呼吸，邀请的气音就伸进黑魔耳里，听得他下腹发紧。

他从那个意图挽留的甬道里抽出手指，看白魔的性器也抬了头，就引导恋人坐到自己身上。这个姿势的主动权大都在白魔身上，也方便他不让隔壁的孩子过早知道成年人的事情。黑魔这么想着，被紧致的温暖所包裹令他不禁喟叹。他抬头，白魔原本比他低一个头，坐到他身上倒相差不大。此时恋人正低着头，像是被顶到了深处有些难受，又像是在极力适应汹涌的快感。他凑上去吻白魔，对方回应得有些力不从心，恐怕还在担心呻吟会被听见，后穴也一阵阵紧缩，像要推出深入体内的硬物。

黑魔轻声说：“谢谢你。”  
被柔软的舌撬开嘴唇的白魔有些没反应过来：“什么？”  
“虽然不喜欢但还是迎合我。也许不止这件事吧。”

白魔觉得脸上更热，明知恋人说得云淡风轻，可能还有部分是吃准了他受不了这套。但眼下他还是说不出话来，只能勾着黑魔线条优美的脖颈，接受对方上下两处的侵入。他的性器被握住，清水里看不出前端溢出的腺液，只有握在手里，才能感到与池水截然不同的滑腻。他像被不小心抓住了羞耻的秘密，但这个秘密在眼前的人手里是安全的，可以袒露的。因此他放任自己贴近黑魔的身体，把自己因情欲而勃发起来的地方送入对方口中或者手中，用自己的身体去接受和满足对方的情欲。两人在水中感受彼此同化了的体温，一样的烫，分不出谁更情动些，像要在这一池滚热里化成一体。

黑魔松开白魔的腰，用空出的手箍住白魔的下巴，用两指去侵占他的口腔。白魔吐出几下含糊的、几不可闻的呻吟，不由自主地抬起舌头，黑魔于是变本加厉地刮蹭那湿软的舌面，将榨出来的涎液复又抹到不断含吮的口腔内壁上。指甲蹭到敏感的软肉时白魔呜咽着推阻了一下，尝到黑魔手指上泉水淡淡的咸味。泡久了指腹发着皱，这点起伏被舌尖敏感地捕捉到，白魔下意识地去舔舐黑魔的手指，好像要把那些虬曲抚平似的。这讨好很是受用，黑魔一边在他下面湿热的甬道里进出，一边又觉得这个姿势不方便动作，白魔又有所顾忌，便提议：“换个看得到外面的位置？”

他抽出塞在白魔口腔里的手指，带出淫靡的银丝，白魔看得脸红，但还是答应恋人任性的要求。起身时，性器又整根磨过甬道，让他本就有些打颤的腿更站不住。透明的水顺着脊背流下来，缠着白皙的手臂，在腰间分开几股细细的支流，最终又汇进池里。

“难得来一次，什么都看不见的话太浪费了。”黑魔从背后揽住他的腰，让他朝外撑着池沿。后入的姿势像动物交配一般，白魔觉得眼前模模糊糊，不知是太热了，还是大脑无法接受如此激烈的刺激：底下是华灯初上的城市，微风吹过，还带着外界的寒意，就像在大庭广众下做一样……他低着头，拼命抑制呻吟，眼前全是摇晃的、明亮的池水。冷不防黑魔的手从水底抄过来，捻了一下他因寒冷而挺立的乳尖，白魔一阵颤抖，下身也本能地一夹，体内那根性器就如曾经的很多次一样恶意地挤进来，硕大的前端搅着深处柔软的黏膜，并且百试不爽地，换来他一句半是痛苦半是酥麻的悲鸣。

他被一手捞着腰，一手握着性器套弄，整个人接受又提供了过多的欢愉。所剩无几的理智让他低声开口：“慢点……会忍不住。”他昏昏沉沉的，连究竟会忍不住什么都没有说清。黑魔不出声地笑了笑，俯身去舔恋人白皙光洁的背后，性器又挤进去几寸，白魔被激得发抖，后穴一吮，黑魔低微地哼了一声。

见言语上的讨饶没有用，白魔只能勉强腾出一只手，探到黑魔握着自己性器的手，往上滑，握住那只瘦削的手腕。黑魔反手扣紧恋人无声地示弱的手，医者的拇指上有个常年缝伤口留下的茧，被温泉水泡软了，仔细摸才辨得出细节。还有汗水，仿佛瞬间就化进了池里，但只有亲手造就它们的人才会知道，那些液滴是怎样沿着恋人背部的浅沟滑出一条透明的沟壑，又最终融进无形里的。仅仅知道这件白魔自己都不会发现的事，就像一件无声的占有，在他心里膨胀成一种满足。他搓弄白魔泛着红的手指，事实上白魔现在整个人都因内外的催化而泛着高温的、情色的粉色，像早已逝去的晚霞留在了他身下。

白魔渐渐跪不住，下半身没在水里，随着抽插的动作，热意在温差下像海浪一样拍打着皮肤。黑魔从后面吻他的脖颈，含着他的耳垂叫他的名字，几乎要让心也化成一滩。每动一下，满池的水就漾出来，温热地漫过白魔费劲地撑着池沿的手，从泛红的指尖滴落下来，像是情潮本身。

黑魔在他无法控制声音时适时地缠住了他的舌，那些湿热的呻吟就被恋人吞下大半。像是某种不成文的感谢，他在高潮中忍不住收缩的后穴也将黑魔的精液全数饮下，直到性器撤出时才从臀缝流到腿根。

黄金港的夜晚才刚刚开始。缭绕的热气中两人互相依偎，在平息的、温热的、流动的甜蜜中握紧了对方的手。


End file.
